Why the Beyblade characters are addicted to?
by Olv1993
Summary: Ten reasons as to why the Beyblade characters are addicted/obessed with things. May have randomness! XD! No.68: Tyson loves food. No. 69: Zomb is a phantom... No. 70: Miguel's gargoyles... No. 71 Batter up! Michael's here!
1. Robert's Coke Addiction

This is going to be very interesting....Reasons why the Beyblade characters are addicted/obsessed with things! XD! They will all have ten reasons although I will say that it wouldn't necessarily be all those reasons as to why they're addicted/obsessed with whatever. Some will be more obvious and more likely, but I hope I surprise you with some random ones! XD! If anyone wants to request a character being obsessed with something or even if they more ideas with why they're obsessed are very welcome! I thank .QueenViolet. for inspiration since I came up with the idea during our conversations and this first chapter is (a little modified version of) why I thought Robert was drinking Coke. Also she suggested that this should be made! XD! I don't own Coca-Cola, the song 'Lies' by Billy Talent OR Beyblade. XD! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Robert's Coke Addiction:

01. He was worried about that he has had the least (Out of his team) or no fangirls.  
02. His team got too much for him, they were incredibly annoying that day.  
03. He wasn't actually depressed, the others dared him in truth or dare and he ended up being addicted to the drink!  
04. Enrique (or Johnny) switched his painkillers (Which he needed to get rid of the migraine he gets when he is with the other Majestics!) with drugs and Robert go a hold of some Coke and drank the whole thing in his confusion.  
05. Robert wasn't depressed and thought it was not Coke and drunk it normally (Probably another prank by either Johnny or Enrique) he didn't realise he was going on a sugar rush until it was too late.  
06. He was trying to escape from his crazy world he lives in, he had too much. He thought drinking it would kill him, not make him hyper.  
07. He secretly likes Coke and actually tends to drink it and go hyper all the time (He only does this when the other Majestics are absent from his home)  
08. He's upset about everyone creating 'Lies' about him, like saying he creeps (I'm sure I was just influnced by the song I'm listening to right now! It's called 'Lies)  
09. Robert likes sugar A LOT so he drinks Coke A LOT, he tends to forget it's effects.  
10. He's been rather frustrated over having to go back and forth to see his family, go to important meetings, attend important events, doing business, getting his team to train together, checking up on his teammates, looking after his guests when they all come to his mansion, etc. and he wanted to drown all his sorrows with plenty of Coke. Poor Robbie's stressed!

* * *

Well, there you go! If anyone's wondering the next two chapter's will be 'Johnny's Kilt Obession' and 'Kai's Grass Addiction'. So yes, I'm sure Kai confirms that this is not a Majestics only thing. I want to try and have something for all the characters, although I do have ideas that some characters may be addicted/obsessed with other things! XD! Review please! XD!


	2. Johnny's Kilt Obsession

Like I said previously, Here is Johnny's obsession with kilts! I seem to have an obsession with him secretly loving to wear them! XD! It looks small compared to the Robert one, or at least to me it does! XD! Thank you to dragonchild25, .QueenViolet. and AquilaTempestas for the reviews and ideas. Although I must say that I do have one for Kai and his cat/animal obsession, but thank you anyway! XD!

* * *

01. It's a stereotype of Scotsmen.  
02. Makes him look tough.  
03. It's his way of showing his feminine side.  
04. He enjoys the breeze.  
05. He thinks they look good on him.  
06. It was a dare for him to wear it, he's not actually obsessed with wearing them.  
07. He had nothing else to wear.  
08. He actually only wears it on special occasions.  
09. He thinks the fangirls will like it and it may steal all (Or at least some) of Enrique's.  
10. His mum (Or someone) forces him to wear one.

* * *

Kai's Grass Addiction next! XD! Then Ming Ming's Obsession With Singing Badly! XD!


	3. Kai's Grass Addiction

Thank you .QueenViolet. and AquilaTempestas for another review!

Kai, we've all seen you do it! We've seen you with that grass in your mouth! WE know your addicted to the stuff! XD! I do not own Beyblade or Pokémon, I also do not support drug taking- it is illegal!

* * *

01. It's weed, Kai is a druggie!  
02. Grass tastes nice. (To him anyway!)  
03. He likes to put things in his mouth like a teething toddler.  
04. Someone (like Tyson) shoved it in his mouth and he can't be bothered to take it out.  
05. It makes him look cool.  
06. It makes him mysterious.  
07. He's been forced to have grass in his mouth since he was young (whoever knows why) and now it's natural for him to have grass in his mouth.  
08. He thinks that's what normal people do regularly (especially with people lazing.)  
09. It is a stereotype of someone lazing that they'd have grass or a twig or something similar in their mouth.  
10. He wants to be like Ash from Pokémon's Treeko/Grovyle/Sceptile.

* * *

I know the fact that it might be weed has been done, but that had to be there. Although for it to be cannabis (A.K.A weed) he would have to have picked off the leaves and I don't think it'd look like a blade of grass. Yes, we were shown pictures of the cannabis plant in class so that's how I know what they look like. XD!

Next up is Ming Ming's Obsession With Singing Badly and then Kai's Obsession With Cats (Animals)


	4. Ming Ming's Obsession With Singing Badly

Thank you to .QueenViolet., dragonchild25, Norweg91 and ImmortalKiky for reviews! XD! For this one, me and .QueenViolet. worked together! I hope you all enjoy! XD!

* * *

01. She thinks she can sing.  
02. She thinks people enjoy her singing.  
03. Boris has implanted her microphone with a chip so when she sings, it hynotises people into liking her voice and wanting to join BEGA!  
04. She thinks her voice is cute.  
05. She wanted to invent a new style of singing.

These are the reasons .QueenViolet. came up with:

06. Someone told her it was the 'in' thing and she believed them.  
07. She is trying to conjure evil spirits to take over the world, and this is the only way she knows how.  
08. She's actually quite mean, and enjoys making peoples' ears bleed.  
09. Everyone in her family actually CAN sing, and they didn't want to make her feel bad, so they told her that she had a nice voice. Which we all know is a lie.  
10. She thinks it attracts guys.

* * *

And next will be another Kai obsession! One with cats! XD! Then 'Johnny's Obsession With Stealing Enrique's Girlfriends'! XD!


	5. Kai's Obsession With Cats

Thank you for reviews: dragonchild25, .QueenViolet., Norweg91 and ImmortalKiky! XD!

Kai showed us at least two obsessions in G-Rev, and this is the one with cats (or animals as he is seen with a puppy in the Japanese version XD!) It is mainly about cats though. This is the first one that suggests a pairing, I am not saying I definitely support any pairings suggested in this fic, I just thought it could be a reason why someone could be obsessed with something! XD! Enjoy! XD!

* * *

01. He thinks they're cute.  
02. Kai fancies Ray and cats remind him of the neko-jin.  
03. Kai thinks he's a cat (or at least part cat.)  
04. He is very kind.  
05. It is Kai's true nature.  
06. Kai's charitable.  
07. When he grows up, he wants to be a cat lady.  
08. Tala told him to do it.  
09. He loves animals (possibly in a romantic way.)  
10. He actually owns these animals, but he is not allowed them in his house.

* * *

And next up will be Johnny-Boy and his obsession with stealing Enrique's girlfriends! XD!


	6. Johnny's Stealing Enri's Girls Obsession

Thank you .QueenViolet. for the review! Johnny and Enrique are in an endless battle arguing with each other! So here's 'Johnny's Obsession With Stealing Enrique's Girlfriends' or 'Johnny's Stealing Enri's Girls Obsession' as it had to be shortened to! XD!

* * *

01. He doesn't think Enrique deserves them.  
02. He's jealous of Enrique.  
03. It shows that he is better than Enrique.  
04. He wants to beat Enrique.  
05. He thinks that Enrique gets all the best girlfriends.  
06. He wants to be like Enrique.  
07. He wants to be a womanizer.  
08. He thinks its funny.  
09. It annoys Enrique.  
10. He thinks it's cool.

* * *

Next I will post 'Kai's Baggy Trouser Obsession' and 'Tyson's Food Addiction' together! XD!


	7. Kai's Baggy Trouser Obsession

Thank you to Norweg91, ImmortalKiky and .QueenViolet. for reviews! Thank you to dragonchild25 for suggesting the idea, this chapter is for you! I hope you all enjoy! XD!

* * *

01. He wants to look fat.  
02. They're easy to move in.  
03. To not give the fangirls the satisfaction.  
04. So he can hide his figure.  
05. He's self concious.  
06. Baggy trousers are cool.  
07. He actually has chunky tree trunks for legs and wants to hide this 'shameful secret'. XD!  
08. He can hide cats in the pockets and no one would ever notice.  
09. He likes to jump off skyscrapers and the trousers blow up like a parachute.  
10. It makes him mysterious.


	8. Tyson's Food Addiction

Tyson MUST have a food addiction, he LOVES food! XD!

* * *

01. He loves food.  
02. It fuels him.  
03. It motivates him (?)  
04. Hiro told him he'd die if he doesn't eat, so he has the need to eat all the time.  
05. He finds it fun.  
06. He finds it funny when people are upset that they are hungry.  
07. He has a bottomless pit for a stomach.  
08. He's always hungry.  
09. He thinks the more food you eat the taller and stronger you'll be.  
10. He thinks he's anorexic.

Or according to one of my friends at school, it may be because he's pregnant.

* * *

I struggled to think of ideas for some reason near the end, I asked one of my friends, he told me one and thought up my own, but I included it anyway! XD! Right, next up will be 'Enrique's Obsession With Girls'! XD!


	9. Enrique's Obsession With Girls

Thank you Norweg91, dragonchild25, .QueenViolet. and AquilaTempestas for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. He can charm them easily and he can use them.  
02. They are pretty.  
03. He hangs around them to hide the fact that he's actually gay.  
04. He could easily get an heir.  
05. Enrique enjoys to feel, as he describes them, 'nice soft boobs'. (What a perve!)  
06. They'd dump their boyfriends for him.  
07. He can get away with anything with them.  
08. He can get more than one with him at anytime.  
09. He can use his money to show off and impress them easily.  
10. He thinks girls should get the best in life and only he can provide that.

* * *

All reviews are welcome, even if they're late! XD! Next is Hilary's Cleaning Addiction! XD!


	10. Hilary's Cleaning Addiction

Thank you to ImmortalKiky and .QueenViolet. for reviews! XD! It seems theres a bit of Hilary-bashing and suggested TysonXHilary and KaiXHilary *shrugs* oh well, gave me some reasons for the addiction! XD! Enjoy! XD!

* * *

01. She's a neat freak.  
02. It is the only useful thing that Hilary alone can do.  
03. She doesn't want Tyson to look bad, so she cleans up after him.  
04. She's a cleaning champion.  
05. She was taught at a young age in the art of cleaning.  
06. It's an instinct.  
07. She thinks it will impress Tyson.  
08. Allergic to dust.  
09. She believes she will be awarded.  
10. Supposedly, Kai will give her extra sweets from his sweet storage.

* * *

I have to say that No. 8's credit goes to my friend at school. (The same one as before! Hehe! XD!)  
Next up is: 'Johnny and Enrique's Addiction to Coke'. It's not really similar to Robert's Addiction because it concentrates more on the drug! XD!


	11. Johnny And Enrique's Coke Addiction

Thank you to Norweg91, ImmortalKiky, dragonchild25 and .QueenViolet. for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. Robert won't allow fizzy drinks in his castle.  
02. They are druggies (it's actually cocaine!)  
03. It is a competition to see who can sneak in or drink the most Coke.  
04. They want to go on (sugar, when it's the drink) highs.  
05. They think it's cool.  
06. To make them look hard (In their opinion)  
07. Johnny looks tougher and Enrique is funnier or it makes them cooler when they are being rebels and smuggling Coke.  
08. They're depressed.  
09. For fun.  
10. Peer pressure (WTF!)

* * *

Now, the next one will relate to chapter 1 expanding on Robert's Coke addiction. Kai has a candy/sweet storage to 'motivate' his team and since Max likes sugar, he and Robert raid this sweet storage! XD!


	12. Rob And Max's Sweet Stealing Obsession

Thank you to .QueenViolet. and ImmortalKiky for reviews! XD! The full title for this is 'Robert And Max's Obsession With Stealing Sweets From Kai's Candy Store/Safe' XD!

* * *

01. THEY BOTH LOVE SUGAR!  
02. It is fun to steal from Kai.  
03. It is fun to piss Kai off.  
04. It is fun overall.  
05. They can go on sugar highs together as there are plenty of sweets.  
06. There are enough sweets to last them a life time.  
07. Max wanted a smart person to outwit Kai.  
08. Max wanted it to be a manly adventure (Robert is both smart and manly)  
09. Max can keep Robert's sugar addiction a secret, so they help each other.  
10. It's a damn good laugh!

* * *

Next is 'Hilary's Obsession With Being Bossy' and then 'Daichi's Obsession With Being A Monkey' XD!


	13. Hilary's Obsession With Being Bossy

Thank you dragonchild25, midnightwinter17, ImmortalKiky, Norweg91 and .QueenViolet. for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. She wants to be in charge.  
02. She wants to lead/coach the team.  
03. She wants to be (more) important.  
04. She wants EVERYONE to notice her.  
05. She thinks she knows everything.  
06. She thinks that it is the usual role for the female lead, (when the male is the main character,) so she will be cool to be bossy.  
07. She can impress Kai with her power of control over the others.  
08. If Hilary is not bossy, she feels useless.  
09. She wants to take over the world.  
10. She wants to be the 'Queen Bee' of Beyblade.

* * *

Next is 'Daichi's Obsession With Being A Monkey' and 'Kenny's Computer Addiction' XD!


	14. Daichi's Obsession With Being A Monkey

Thank you Norweg91, ImmortalKiky, .QueenViolet. and dragonchild25 for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. He is a (or half/part) monkey.  
02. It makes him funny.  
03. He actually LOVES it when he's called 'Monkey Boy'.  
04. He loves being a monkey.  
05. He wants to be Kevin's best friend.  
06. He was raised by monkeys.  
07. He believes he is a monkey.  
08. Tyson told him to be a monkey.  
09. He looks like a monkey so he thought, 'Why don't I be one too?'  
10. He was part of an abandoned scientific experiment to give humans animal qualities. (Or fuse animals and humans together.)

* * *

Next is 'Kenny's Computer Addiction' and then 'Johnny's Fire Obsession' XD!


	15. Kenny's Computer Addiction

Thank you to ImmortalKiky, especially AquilaTempestas (Who took her time to do twelve reviews!) and .QueenViolet. for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. He's married to it.  
02. It hypnotised him.  
03. If he does not go on his computer 23.5 hours a day, it will kill his parents.  
04. He thinks it will impress Emily.  
05. He has no real friends.  
06. He thinks computers are cool.  
07. Kenny's a robot, the computer feeds him electricity.  
08. Kenny's a nerd! (No-duh! XD)  
09. His computer cannot be turned off.  
10. The computer is his life.

Also ImortalKiky suggested that it had porn in it. XD!

* * *

Oh and I think credit needs to go to my brother for No. 7 since he drew a picture of Kenny being a robot for Halloween, then again I can't remember if I suggested that to him or not! XD! Next up is 'Johnny's Fire Obsession', 'Bryan's Cuddly Toy Obsession' and 'Tala's Pizza Addiction'! I'm too excited to just put up the next two! XD!


	16. Johnny's Fire Obsession

Thank you to ImmortalKiky and .QueenViolet. for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. He finds the flames pretty.  
02. He finds it fun.  
03. Makes him look tough.  
04. He thinks burning stuff is cool.  
05. For revenge.  
06. Helps his anger.  
07. It annoys Robert.  
08. He thinks he can steal Enrique's girlfriends, as they might prefer a cooler, tougher guy.  
09. If he cannot light fires, he will have to endure insufferable pain and die.  
10. It helps him think/concentrate.

* * *

Next is 'Bryan's Cuddly Toy Obsession' and then 'Tala's Pizza Obsession'! XD!


	17. Bryan's Cuddly Toy Obsession

Thank you to .QueenViolet. and AquilaTempestas for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. He thinks they're cute.  
02. He wants to be like Kai - Who has an animal obsession! XD!  
03. He's allergic to real animals.  
04. He likes to cuddle them.  
05. He's very childish.  
06. He wants to own a toy shop.  
07. He wants to have the 'World's Largest Collection Of Soft Toys'! XD!  
08. He eats the fluff that the toys are stuffed full of.  
09. He can hide things in them.  
10. Tala made him have some, so if he got angry he could throw them and not break anything.

* * *

Next is 'Tala's Pizza Addicton'! XD!


	18. Tala's Pizza Addiction

Thank you to .QueenViolet. and AquilaTempestas for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. Tala was force fed pizza from a young age.  
02. He hides drugs in the pizzas.  
03. Kai told him to eat 20 pizzas.  
04. There's something in the sauce.  
05. Everyone in his family is addicted to pizza.  
06. If he eats pizza, Kai will stop with his grass addiction.  
07. He lives on pizza.  
08. He wants to be a pizza delivery boy and if he can show he loves pizza, he will get the job.  
09. It's the only thing he can afford.  
10. He wants to win a pizza eating contest.

Also ImortalKiky suggested the idea: He never got any junk food in the abbey so that was the first thing he tried when he got out of the abbey and got addicted.

* * *

Next is Oliver's Obsession and then Raul's Addiction! XD!


	19. Oliver's Beauty Obsession

Thank you to .QueenViolet., Norweg91 and ImmortalKiky for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. He wants to be beautiful.  
02. Ugliness makes him sick.  
03. He's been surrounded by beauty his entire life.  
04. He wants perfection.  
05. He cannot live without beauty.  
06. He thinks being beautiful will attract the girls.  
07. It will repel Johnny, who gets sick at the sight of beauty.  
08. It inspires him to paint.  
09. He will die without beauty.  
10. Oliver is beautiful, therefore when he is surrounded by beauty it enhances his beauty.

* * *

Next is Raul's Addiction and then another one of Johnny's Obsessions - Yes, he has many! XD!


	20. Raul's Cracker Addiction

Thank you to Norweg91, Vixi626, AquilaTempestas, ImmortalKiky and .QueenViolet. for reviews! XD! Ooh and Aquila, I do have one for Micheal and one for Mariam, and now I do have an idea for Mystel in mind! XD!

* * *

01. He likes the crunching sound in his mouth.  
02. It annoys Julia.  
03. He enjoys the taste.  
04. It helps him think.  
05. Crackers give him strength.  
06. He wants to build a house made from crackers.  
07. He finds a them useful for everything.  
08. Crackers are his drug.  
09. Eating crackers are cool.  
10. They get him through his day.

* * *

Next is Johnny's Obsession and then Robert's Obsession! XD!


	21. Johnny's Obsession With Trying Chess

The full title for this is 'Johnny's Obsession With Trying To Beat Robert At Chess'! XD! Thank you to Yoko Fujioka, .QueenViolet., ImmortalKiky and AquilaTempestas for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. It would make him supirior to Robert.  
02. To make him look smart.  
03. He'd get money (loser gives winner money! XD!)  
04. It would show that he can be 'couth'.  
05. He thinks the could lead the Majestics if he wins.  
06. He will rule the world when he beats Robert and he will become the 'Chess King'. XD!  
07. Johnny wants to be good at every type of game.  
08. It will make him popular.  
09. It will impress everyone and allow them to see him differently.  
10. Johnny is a perfectionist.

* * *

I think that Robert is the richest of the Majestics and Johnny is the poorest, so No. 3 is a possible reason why! Hehe! XD! And the 'Chess King' idea came from a fanfic called 'Chess Attack!' by chocolatexloverx16 :D! Next is Robert's Obsession and then Max's Addiction! XD!


	22. Robert's Obsession With Being Superior

Thank you to .QueenViolet. and AquilaTempestas for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. He wants to be almighty and powerful.  
02. He wants to rule the world.  
03. It makes him feel good.  
04. He enjoys it.  
05. He wants everyone to feel powerless against him.  
06. He enjoys intimidation.  
07. He is a perfectionist.  
08. He does not want to be weak.  
09. He's evil.  
10. He was taught to believe he is superior to everyone.

Hmm...Another could be that he thinks himself to like a God or something! XD!

* * *

Next is Max's Addiction, Rick's Obsession and Micheal's Obsession - I really wanted to have these three's chapters together, I have no idea why, I just do! XD!


	23. Max's Bubble Addiction

Thank you to AquilaTempestas, Inyoface (x4) and .QueenViolet. for reviews! XD! I do not own Beyblade or the Powerpuff Girls. Hints of MaxMariam in this chapter! Hehe! XD!

* * *

01. It's made from water, he likes water, Draciel's element.  
02. They're fun to chase and try to pop.  
03. He fancies Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls, bubbles remind him of her.  
04. They're fun to make.  
05. He can waste his energy he gets from sugar chasing them.  
06. Blowing bubbles are cool.  
07. The colour associated with them are blue, it reminds him of Mariam's hair.  
08. Who doesn't love bubbles? XD!  
09. He wants to beat Tyson by blowing a bigger bubble than him.  
10. It stops him from eating/stealing sweets.

* * *

Next will be Rick's and Micheal's Obsessions! XD!


	24. Rick's Obsession With Loud Music

Thank you to AquilaTempestas for reviewing! XD! If I remember right this idea came from the fact that, as usual, the music form the TV was loud in the common room. So I thought about Rick and his boom box and wrote it then and there! XD!

* * *

01. He enjoys it better loud.  
02. He has partial hearing.  
03. Blocks people out.  
04. It's cool and gangster-like.  
05. It helps him concentrate.  
06. To make everything interesting with loud background music.  
07. He wants everyone to only hear and like his music.  
08. It's a signal to his 'peeps' that he's around (and tells all 'non-peeps' to run! XD!)  
09. He thinks it will impress people.  
10. He WANTS to damage his ears! XD!


	25. Micheal's Newspaper Obsession

I got this idea during my Media class because we were researching about them, or something to do with the 'Popular Press' anyway here's Micheal! XD!

* * *

01. He enjoys reading about the gossip and sports in them.  
02. He only buys them for 'Page 3'! O.o  
03. He enjoys to read all the articles because he is rather intellectual.  
04. He gets them for the pictures.  
05. So he has plenty of paper to cover up spillages and mess.  
06. He has a part-time job as a paper-boy 07. He likes to wrap himself up in newspaper.  
08. He thinks that if he seems to enjoy reading, it may impress Emily.  
09. He likes to make big paper aeroplanes from them.  
10. He uses it as wallpaper.

* * *

'Page 3' in some newspapers, I don't know or care which ones, but they have dirty images of women and yes I am saying that Micheal is a perve in No. 02! XD! Next up I will put up the Johnny And Enrique Obsession I accidentally missed and then KEVIN! XD!


	26. Enrique and Johnny's Annoyance Obsession

Thank you to AquilaTempestas, ImmortalKiky and Gosalyn2007 for reviews! XD! Wow it's almost been two weeks since I last updated this, which is unusual for this fic because I tend to update it a few days later or a week after the last update! It's not like I don't have many chapters written for this! XD! The full title is 'Enrique and Johnny's Obsession With Annoying/Fighting With Each Other' for some reason I skipped this one, I think it was meant to show up between Robert and Raul's Obsessions. Ah well, enjoy! XD!

* * *

01. They hate each other.  
02. They have a love/hate relationship.  
03. They enjoy it.  
04. They do it because they're bored.  
05. It annoys everyone.  
06. To them it is a 'creative discussion'.  
07. It helps them take out their anger/angst.  
08. They are jealous of each other.  
09. It's the only way they can talk to each other.  
10. It makes life more interesting.

* * *

Love/hate, yes this may mean that Johnny and Enrique are secretly lovers, if you wish to interpret it this way, or that even though they hate each other, they are friends. Next is Kevin and then Johnny (Yes AGAIN! And he has at least two more obsessions to come! XD!)


	27. Kevin's Junk Addiction

Thank you to ImmortalKiky and .QueenViolet. for reviews! XD! I'm in such a good mood and feel like updating! XD!

* * *

01. To him it's treasure.  
02. He sells it.  
03. He makes things from it.  
04. He finds it useful.  
05. He enjoys collecting it.  
06. He wants his house to look like a dump.  
07. He eats junk.  
08. He is building a house from junk and going to live in it.  
09. It's fun, especially everyone's faces, when they see the next thing he gets.  
10. It's fun to play with.

* * *

Oh Johnny, why are you so obsessed with being tough?


	28. Johnny's 'Tough Look' Obsession

Thank you to .QueenViolet. and AquilaTempestas for reviews! XD! Johnny, he's different from the other Majestics, despite being rich, he decides to go for a 'tough look' . He will do almost anything to look tough! Hehe! It's very important to him! XD!

* * *

01. He wants to be different.  
02. So people will respect and fear him.  
03. To get more fangirls.  
04. To show that he is strong.  
05. So people won't be mean to him.  
06. It makes him cool.  
07. He likes the 'tough guy' image.  
08. It's phrase he's going through (before he was into the goth look! XD!)  
09. To make him as opposite to Enrique as possible.  
10. He wants no one to mess with him and it may repel fangirls.

* * *

Imagine Johnny as a goth! Hehe! XD! Next up is Raul, Robert, Johnny and then Tala! XD!


	29. Raul's Falling Over Addiction

Thank you to .QueenViolet., ImmortalKiky, racerabbit, AquilaTempestas and Yoko Fujioka for reviews! Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far and to make a total of 100+ reviews! XD! I never expected to get so many! XD! I feel sorry for poor Raul, falling over alot! XD! (Ok I know he doesn't in the anime series, but he...er...FALLS OVER OFF SCREEN, yeah, let's go with that! XD!)

* * *

01. It's funny.  
02. It's cute.  
03. Makes him look weak and innocent.  
04. His legs cannot support him.  
05. Rocks literally fly at his feet because they love to make him trip.  
06. May get fangirls.  
07. People would feel sympathy for him.  
08. He's pathetic.  
09. He likes to fall to the ground.  
10. He's magnetised to the Earth's core.

* * *

Next is Robert being Roberty, Johnny being uncouth and then Tala being...interesting.


	30. Robert's Book Addiction

Robert has many books to fill out his labyrinth of a library! XD! Thank you to AquilaTempestas, Yoko Fujioka and .QueenViolet. for reviews! XD! I do not own Beyblade or the Guiness Book of Word Records! XD!

* * *

01. He loves to learn.  
02. To show he is intelligent.  
03. To make him look couth.  
04. While he reads, he can ignore his teammates being 'idiots'.  
05. To expand his already gigantic vocabulary.  
06. To give him something to talk about and reference.  
07. He secretly hides dirty magazines in them and reads them instead, while pretending he's reading a nice normal book.  
08. He wants to have read one million books within one year.  
09. He can use them as missiles, in fact he regularly throws them at Johnny and Enrique to shut them up while they argue.  
10. He wants to have the 'World's Largest Collection of Books' and get in the 'Guiness Book of World Records' for it too. -Then he can boast and feel more superior than the others! XD!

* * *

Next is Johnny and then Tala XD!


	31. Johnny's Jumping On The Sofa Addiction

Thank you to AquilaTempestas, Yoko Fujioka, .QueenViolet. and Gosalyn2007 for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. It's fun.  
02. He wants to break it.  
03. It annoys Robert.  
04. To show his 'uncouthness'.  
05. Makes him look tough.  
06. He wants to know how high you can bounce on a sofa.  
07. He likes to test how much spring it has in it.  
08. He's hoping to fall off and hurt himself and then blame someone for their sofa not being safe! XD!  
09. He's trying to fly.  
10. He can't bounce on the outdoor trampoline because it's raining.

* * *

Next is Tala and then Mariah! XD!


	32. Tala's Obsession WithContacting The Dead

Thank you to Neko-chan and AnnieAngel93 for reviews! XD! Tala has a really creepy obsession, contacting the dead. This idea came from TV, on one of the channels my dad was flicking through one night had a lady pretending to be contacting the dead through a TV (it was on that type of screen you get when the TV's on but there's no signal or something. I think it's called a 'snowscreen') anyway, turned out the aerial wasn't plugged in or something! XD! Anyway, inspired me to give someone this obsession! XD!

* * *

01. It scares people.  
02. It's fun.  
03. He could make people do crazy things in order to 'please the spirits'.  
04. He actually CAN contact the dead.  
05. It was one of the basic things he was taught to be able to do in the abbey.  
06. He respects the dead and wants them to know that.  
07. He wants to meet the dead.  
08. He thinks he's part ghost.  
09. He thinks that he can become cooler if he tries to contact the dead (even more if he ACTUALLY does! XD!)  
10. He thinks everyone should do it.

* * *

Next up is Mariah, no its probably not what you're thinking, though that will probably be chapter 59. So yes you'll have to wait a long time for 'Mariah's Pink Obsession'! XD! So after that is Steve and then Mariah again.


	33. Mariah's Obsession With Being A Witch

Thank you to AnnieAngel93, HardcoreLittleChick, dragonchild25 and Gosalyn2007 for reviews! XD! I think this one popped in my head due to the previous obsession (Tala contacting the dead, if you forgot or whatever.) I don't own Beyblade, Harry Potter, Sabrina the Teenage Witch or Sailor Moon/Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)/Cardcaptor Sakura (Cardcaptors) or whatever other anime/manga you can think of with a 'magical girl' theme. XD! Enjoy!

* * *

01. She IS a witch.  
02. She wants to have magic powers.  
03. She thinks it's cool.  
04. She wants to cast a love spell/mix a love potion for Ray.  
05. Witches have cats, she likes cats.  
06. She wants to fly a broomstick (or a vacuum cleaner.)  
07. She wants to go to Hogwarts.  
08. She wants to be in an anime with a 'magical girl' theme.  
09. Her mum was a witch.  
10. It makes her feel powerful! XD!

* * *

I wonder if Mariah and Tyson's mums were friends? If you don't get that Tyson's last name is Granger, just like a Harry Potter character (Hermione Granger). XD! Vacuum Cleaner, they use them instead of broomsticks in Sabrina the Teenage Witch, I think...XD! Next up is Steve, Mariah and ZEO! XD!


	34. Steve's Chair Stacking Obsession

Thank you to AquilaTempestas and Yoko Fujioka for reviews! XD! This idea popped up into my head in Spanish, wow that was a LONG time ago according to the date of the document in my computer, I wrote this way back in March! (Actually Chapters 10 - 41 were all done in that month!) XD! Enjoy! XD!

* * *

01. It is helping him learn how to count.  
02. It's fun.  
03. He wants to build a chair tower.  
04. He likes chairs to be neatly stacked when not in use.  
05. He is a neat freak.  
06. He wants to sit on a high tower of stacked chairs because then he can look down on everyone and see for miles, plus it'd make him feel really tall! XD!  
07. All the American footballers are doing these days.  
08. It's cool.  
09. He does it to help him think.  
10. It's exercise for him.

* * *

Next up we have Mariah with an addiction that I ended up giving Johnny during my conversations with .QueenViolet. and when we realised that he had the addiction I'd already given it to Mariah. Johnny will have this addiction too, though it's slightly different and ages away (Chapter 56, it's the only obsession/addiction he doesn't have revealed at the moment!) XD! Then after that we have Zeo's obsession.


	35. Mariah's Muffin Addiction

Thank you to ImmortalKiky, AquilaTempestas, .QueenViolet. and Gosalyn2007 for reviews! XD! I remember I was asking my friends for a random noun and then a letter, they were implying something dirty but I do mean the food. -_-'

* * *

01. They're nice.  
02. She wants to get fat.  
03. She is fat.  
04. It's the only food she likes.  
05. It has tabacco hidden in it.  
06. They make her happy and peppy for the rest of the day.  
07. Muffin's make Mariah's hair stay pink. (Especially ones with cherries in them.)  
08. Ray once told her, he likes muffins, so she eats them because he likes them.  
09. She wants to meet and marry the 'Muffin Man'.  
10. She wants to have tasted every single type of muffin in existence.

* * *

Those muffins must be magic mush-erm...Muffins if they keep her hair pink and high-per...Tabacco because that is what makes cigarettes addictive. Next is Zeo, Tala and then Mariam.


	36. Zeo's Crab Obsession

I've decided to do a double update due to not updating in a while! Sorry! This was also generated via asking for a random noun and letter, these people I associate with only had dirty things on the brain, the next one is also meant to be dirty. I mean the animal not the STI. -_-'

* * *

01. He thinks they're cute.  
02. He thinks they look funny.  
03. They have pincers which Zeo finds interesting.  
04. They are cool and make good pets.  
05. They look and walk funny.  
06. He wants to be a crab.  
07. They live in his favourite place: The Beach. XD!  
08. He wants to take over the world and us the crabs as his minions.  
09. He thinks they will teach him how to have the power over water.  
10. They taste nice.

* * *

Next is Tala! And then Mariam followed by Ian.


	37. Tala's Bell Obsession

Thank you to AquilaTempestas and Annette Kyubii for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. They make loud noises.  
02. They're fun to hit.  
03. There are many sizes.  
04. He wants to make a 'Bell Orchestra'.  
05. He likes the shape of them.  
06. They're funny.  
07. They distract him when they ring.  
08. They're good hiding places. (Well, the ones that are big enough for him to fit in.)  
09. He likes the sound they create.  
10. There's a huge veriety in types. XD!

He also could be warning people. ('Kolokol' means 'bell' in Russian and 'kol' is often used as an onomatopoeia in Russian for the tolling of a bell, a centuries-old designation of approaching danger.) This info came from Russia's page on the Hetalia wiki as one explanation as to why he says 'Kolkolkol' when upset, so it gave me the idea that Tala is obsessed with warning people with bells.

* * *

Next is Mariam, Ian, Bryan, Joseph. (Yeah it seems like it's been taken over by V-Force characters and the Demolition Boys.) XD! I've been getting a few about characters and hair related obessions, I'm not sure if I _will_ do one or not because almost every character would have one. So don't expect one _too_ soon, especially since I have many, many prewritten ones to post still. XD!


	38. Mariam's Fishing Addiction

Thank you to Nekocin, Jupiterfire9774 and AquilaTempestas for reviewing! XD! I think this one came at random and I thought it suited Mariam, because of water and her Bit Beast would live in water since it's a shark. XD! I don't own Beyblade or Pokémon. XD!

* * *

01. It is something relaxing to do.  
02. It is near water - she loves water.  
03. She likes her fish as fresh as possible.  
04. It's her job in the Saint Shields to provide food.  
05. Her shark-like instinct drives her to eat fish.  
06. It gives her time to just think about things (like her feelings for Max.)  
07. It is a fun past time.  
08. She's entering a fishing competition.  
09. She's hoping to catch some water Pokémon.  
10. She wants to impress with her awesome natural fishing skills.

* * *

Ah, I feel like doing a double update! XD!


	39. Ian's Pencil Obsession

Another totally random obsession/addiction, with just as random reasons! XD! Enjoy! XD! The pencils started to remind me of 'Fairy Odd Parents' (because the main characters dad has a job pushing pencils or something like that) so I got the idea for number 6 & 7 from that. -_-'. Of course, I don't own Beyblade or Fairy Odd Parents. XD!

* * *

01. He likes to use them for projectiles.  
02. He likes them to be sharp because then he can stab things.  
03. Tala took his weapons, pencils are Ian's alternative to them.  
04. He draws and colours alot, so he goes through them like no tomorrow.  
05. He wants to collect every single design of pencil.  
06. He wants to be just like his dad, who worked in a pencil factory.  
07. His dad worked in a pencil factory, so he got pencils alot when he was little, before he went to the abbey. Pencils remind him of his dad.  
08. He can use them as an extenstion of his arm, so he can poke people.  
09. He can find many uses for them.  
10. He likes to eat them.

* * *

Next up is Bryan, Joseph and Emily.


	40. Bryan's Chicken Obsession

Thank you to AnnieAngel93 and AquilaTempestas for reviewing! XD! Totally random Obsession. X3 I don't own Beyblade or Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy.

* * *

01. He likes the sound they make.  
02. He finds them (and/or their eggs) delicious.  
03. They're fun to chase.  
04. He likes to use thier eggs as stinkbombs.  
05. He finds that thier feathers make good pillows.  
06. When he was little, he was only allowed to eat chickens, it is the ONLY food he knows.  
07. He accidently fed drugs to a chicken and he is eating them all, so that he can find the drugs inside them and get high (of course silly Bryan does not realise that it won't work!) XD!  
08. He wants to raise chickens and make a living from them.  
09. He uses them as 'animal sacrifices'.  
10. He wants to be like Ed from 'Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'.

* * *

Ed from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy like chickens, so that's how the idea of No. 10 came to mind. XD! Next is Joseph, Emily, Ozuma and Ray.


	41. Joseph's Bush Obsession

Thank you to Yoko Fujioka and .QueenViolet. for reviewing! XD! I don't own Beyblade or My Neighbour Totoro.

* * *

01. They're green like his hair.  
02. He thinks his hair is a bush because they look similar in colour and shape.  
03. He can hide in them easily.  
04. He finds lots of interesting bugs in them.  
05. They make great disguises.  
06. He can turn them into traps.  
07. Inside them is a secret special world only he knows and can access.  
08. It's the home of the spirits like Totoro and they are his friends.  
09. The bushes force him to give them 'sacrifices' or else they will eat him!  
10. The bushes are the only true friends he's ever had, they can communicate.

* * *

Does anyone have any ideas for Eddy, Lee or Dunga? I can't think of an Obsession/Addiction for them. Next is Emily, Ozuma, Ray and Brooklyn.


	42. Emily's Nut Addiction

No reviews this time...:( Oh well, I'm updating this anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

01. They're something to break if she's fustrated.  
02. She likes to throw them at Micheal's head, who won't notice that they're being thrown at his head.  
03. Nuts make you smarter, she beleves/was told/taught.  
04. They're her favourite food.  
05. She's a squirrel (And here I always thought she was an owl! XD!)  
06. She wants to be an Egyptian Sky Goddess.  
07. She has a job making them for instruments.  
08. She likes to carve things out of them, like faces.  
09. She is a mechanic.  
10. It's her best/favourite strategy to use in poker.

Yup, No. 6, 7, 9 and 10 are not the food! I decided to look up other definitions of the word 'nut' to help hehe! It was tempting to put Emily is a lesbian, and those glasses, they're manifying glasses to make berast look bigger! SO I guess, there's a special eleventh reason! (Who knew Emily was peverse!) XD!

* * *

Next up is Ozuma, Ray and Brooklyn.


	43. Ozuma's Obsession With Bit Beasts

Full title: "Ozuma's Obsession With _The Bladebreakers_ Bit Beasts". Thank you to AquilaTempestas, Yoko Fujioka and juliayuriy for reviewing! XD! Thank you to dragonchild25 for suggesting this one, on a review for like chapter 10, sorry it took so long! DX! WOW! 150 reviews! Thank you everyone who has reviewed as well as put one alert and faved! Enjoy! XD!

* * *

01. They are more powerful than his.  
02. He wants to use them to take over the world.  
03. He thinks they don't deserve them.  
04. He eats Bit Beasts - Supposedly the Bladebreakers are the tastiest.  
05. He will be 'World Champion' at Beyblading (because THAT is the only way Tyson became 'World Champ' in the first place! XD!)  
06. He wants to be owner of all Bit Beasts.  
07. He wants to be the Bit Beasts friends.  
08. He finds them pretty -the prettiest Bit Beasts ever and he MUST have them.  
09. It is/was his mission to capture them.  
10. He has a 'special connection' with thier Bit Beasts in particular.

* * *

It'll be a double update X3!


	44. Ray's Milk Addiction

I think this addiction may be used in my 'Truth or Dare' fic. Ray is a catboy and cats like milk, so this is where I got the idea, that and my dad got milk from his friends house and I thought 'MILK ADDICTION FOR RAY!' and well, yeah some ideas do like to pop up like that.

* * *

01. He's a cat.  
02. He owns LOADS of cats, so he needs a lot of milk for them.  
03. He likes to swim in it.  
04. He owns cows, that produce a lot of milk, so he makes a lot of money from selling it.  
05. He knows it contains a lot of calcium and it makes your bones strong - Ray's a fitness fanatic! XD!  
06. He finds it very hydrating, more hydrating than water.  
07. He likes to use glass milk bottles as instruments (You fill them all with different amounts of water and blow over the top kinda like a flute and they give different notes. XD!)  
08. Kai always steals his milk.  
09. Milk gives him superpowers.  
10. He wants to open a milkshake shop.

* * *

Next is Brooklyn, Ozuma and Judy (Yes, even the adults have obsessions and addictions) XD!


	45. Brooklyn's Bird Obsession

Thank you to Yoko Fujioka, Gosalyn2007 and Annette Kyubii for reviews! XD!

* * *

01. He finds them pretty/cute.  
02. He can communicate with them.  
03. They make him feel relaxed.  
04. They keep him calm/happy.  
05. He wants to be like Kai, but is afraid of cats and/or prefers birds.  
06. He owns a lot of pet birds because his parents collect them.  
07. He wants to be a 'Bird Expert'.  
08. They're his best friends.  
09. They inspire him.  
10. They help take him away from the world (and help him day dream.)

Um, I guess another one should be 'He wants to take over the world with a bird army.' and 'He thinks that having a bird will make him cool and awesome.' and 'They make him feel less lonely.' XD!

* * *

Next up is Ozuma and Judy. XD!


	46. Ozuma's Obsession With Missions

Thank you to Gosalyn2007 and AquilaTempestas for reviews! XD! I do not own Beyblade, James Bond or that song about wanting to be like James Bond! XD!

* * *

01. He enjoys them.  
02. They make him feel good.  
03. Makes him look cool.  
04. It's a chance for him to show off his leadership skills.  
05. Gives him a chance to show off.  
06. Makes him feel secretive.  
07. He wants to be like James Bond (in other words: A secret agent XD!)  
08. They make his life interesting.  
09. He's a perfectionist and he feels like he MUST do missions because will make the world better.  
10. He's been training since birth to go on missions and they are the only thing he knows to do - they make his life feel complete.


	47. Judy's Replying Addiction

An adult needed an addiction! And reply to messages is 'addictive', it's really hard to not reply to a message when you need to say, do your homework or go to bed. At least for me, that's the way it seems! XD!

* * *

01. She likes to talk.  
02. She hates to procrastinate.  
03. She is impatient.  
04. It makes her feel bad if she doesn't reply A.S.A.P.  
05. If she doesn't do it NOW, she'll completely forget to do it later.  
06. She can use it as an excuse.  
07. For some reason, she just CAN'T help it!  
08. It saves her from having to do it later and she had like another 4091 other things to do anyway.  
09. She finds NOT replying right away or A.S.A.P. very impolite.  
10. She finds emails/messages to be like a drug/anti-drug so she MUST reply so she can get MORE! XD!

I also neglected to mention that it's fun! Hehe! XD!

* * *

Next is Oliver, Mystel, Tyson and Julia! XD!


	48. Oliver's Knife Obsession

Thank you to AquilaTempestas, Phoenix-Nixxy and Yoko Fujioka for reviewing! XD! This was suggested by Yoko Fujioka. XD!

* * *

01. They help him vent out his anger! (Idea by Yoko Fujioka)  
02. He can threaten people with them.  
03. He secretly slits his wrists.  
04. He wants to have a large knife collection.  
05. TO make people fear him!  
06. TO make him look tough.  
07. He wants to rid the world of sharp objects (Mainly because then no one can cut his hair XD!)  
08. He is a knife supplier.  
09. He wants to run a knife business/own a sharp objects shop.  
10. So he can cut up food, they tend to get blunt quickly! XD!

I was also sent more ideas by Yoko Fujioka, I decided I wanted to share them all, even though a couple are similar, I think...

01: They keep the fangirls away.  
02: Good for threatening Johnny and anyone who happens to ** him off with.  
03: Um...You never know when ya might need a butcher knife in everyday life? *coughs nervously*  
04: He's secretly emo.  
05: Good for relieving pent out anger and stress.  
06: Keeps paparazzi away.  
07: It secretly gives him a thrill.  
08: He doesn't feel like a weakling when he has his trusty knifes.  
09: He uses them as paintbrushes when he's feeling lazy.  
10: Keeps Enrique away from him when he's in one of "those" moods.

* * *

For some reason due to content mentioning of Yoko, this chapter doesn't quite feel like mine -_-' Oh well...


	49. Mystel's Jewelery Addiction

I remember on one review AquilaTempestas said that she'd like to see some obsessions for Micheal, Mariam and Mystel. This was the Mystel idea I referred to in the Author's Note on No. 20! XD! Kinda shows how many I had prewritten and that's why it was a long time between the suggestion and the chapter itself.

* * *

01. They make him look cool.  
02. It weighs him down, he'd float off like a balloon if he didn't wear jewelery.  
03. He's a gangster rapper.  
04. He has no where to put it, so he must wear it.  
05. They were his mother's which were passed down to him before she died (it reminds him of her.)  
06. He's trying to look like a girl.  
07. He is starting a new fashion trend.  
08. He thinks his jewelery won't get stolen if he's wearing it.  
09. It's attached to his body, he can't get it off.  
10. They possess mystical qualities only he knows about.

I could expand on how they are magical:

01. They focus his energy so he can fire laserbeams.  
02. They are seals (if he took them off he'd turn into a monster.)  
03. They give him superpowers.  
04. They possess spirits that guide him.  
05. They keep him calm, happy and content.

* * *

So for No. 50 we're having Tyson and then we'll have Julia and Spencer! XD!


	50. Tyson's Addiction To His Ego!

Whoo! No. 50! Wow! Thank you to AquilaTemptestas, Gosalyn2007 and Yoko Fujioka for reviewing. This was suggested by Norweg91, even though she said she was kidding on the review, I liked it so I thought I'd use it and save it for the 50th obsession/addiciton. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and alerted throughtout all of this! I never thought I'd get 150+ reviews for this! XD! Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed multiple times and especially .QueenViolet. who, without conversing with you, I doubt that this whole thing would exist! XD! Ok, now to get the speech out of the way and go enjoy Tyson's reasons for his Ego Addiciton and all the future Obsessions/Addicitons coming your way! XD!

* * *

01. It makes him popular.  
02. It makes him feel good about himself.  
03. It makes him feel confident.  
04. It makes everyone appear not as cool/awesome as he is.  
05. He WANTS to show off.  
06. To let everyone know HE is the MAIN character.  
07. To look better than everyone else.  
08. If he does not have a big ego he will literally shrink, probably to the size of an ant.  
09. To impress everyone.  
10. To make him noticed.

* * *

So who's next eh? Julia and Spencer! XD!


	51. Julia's Obsession With Finding SplitEnds

Thank you to Gosalyn2007 for reviewing. XD!

* * *

01. They annoy her.  
02. She is paranoid that everyone will notice she has split ends.  
03. She has to look perfect.  
04. If she doesn't remove them, all her hairs will split in half and her hair will be thinner.  
05. If she doesn't remove them, all her hairs will split and her hair will be thicker.  
06. If she doesn't remove them, all her hairs will fall out and she will be bald.  
07. She's bored...A lot.  
08. So no one can ever say she has split ends.  
09. Her slit ends become very sharp and poke and scratch her, so she removes them so they don't pierce her skin constantly.  
10. Her hair will turn into snakes if they are left for too long and she really doesn't want to become 'Medusa 2'! XD!

* * *

I dunno, where it's only split twice it kinda looks like a forked toungue that snakes have hehe! XD!


	52. Spencer's Stealing Addiction

This idea came in English when we were looking at a poem called 'Stealing' which if I remember right, the persona was having a mid-life crisis (which is at least where I got the idea for No. 6 & 10.)

* * *

01. He finds it fun.  
02. He sees it as a challenge.  
03. He was taught to steal (at the abbey no doubt) and doesn't know it's wrong.  
04. Nothing better for him to do, it makes his life interesting.  
05. He wants things he can't have (and then once he has it, he doesn't want it anymore.)  
06. It's his favourite poem.  
07. It makes him feel alive.  
08. It's like an adventure for him.  
09. He enjoys making people upset.  
10. He's having a mid-life crisis, even though he's not middle aged yet.

* * *

Still looking for a Lee Obsession/Addiction and also ones for Lupinex, Sanguinex. Next we have Oliver!


	53. Oliver's Art Obsession

Thank you to Gosalyn2007 for reviewing. XD! I was supposed to write this one with/near Oliver's Beauty Obsession, but I forgot to get around to writing it.

* * *

01. He finds it beautiful (he loves beauty! XD!)  
02. It relaxes him.  
03. He enjoys to 'explore' the paintings (he imagines himself in them.)  
04. He has the ability to go into paintings and travel through to other ones.  
05. They influence him.  
06. They help him day dream.  
07. Art makes him happy.  
08. They help him improve his own techniques.  
09. He doesn't like art, his father FORCES him to paint, so he collects art to burn them.  
10. It makes him feel good about himself as he gets to show off his creativity.

* * *

Coming up next are Gary and Micheal. I wonder if someone can guess who's after them, I wonder if anyone will guess him correctly. XD!


	54. Gary's Sleep Addiction

Thank you to AquilaTempestas, Yoko Fujioka and Gosalyn2007 for reviewing! XD! If Tyson didn't have an Eating Addiction, I would've given it to Gary, but I'm not gonna do an eating one for Gary because they'll be the same or similar reasons to Tyson's. XD!

* * *

01. He is always tired.  
02. Food doesn't fuel him enough.  
03. He lacks energy.  
04. He's lazy.  
05. He always has to run around after the others, which is very tiring.  
06. So he doesn't have to do anything or see anyone.  
07. He loves dreaming.  
08. He has a sleeping disorder (like narcolepsy for example.)  
09. He finds it fun.  
10. So everyone leaves him alone in peace and quiet.

* * *

I guess he could have Insomnia, so he is always sleepy. Next up is Micheal.


	55. Micheal's Hamburger Addiction

Thank you to Gosalyn2007 for reviewing. XD!

* * *

01. They're his favourite food.  
02. It's a stereotype.  
03. He wants to be a hero. (Burgers give him superpowers and he becomes 'Hero Burger' XD!)  
04. It makes him look cool.  
05. He loves having 'burger breath'!  
06. He loves hamburgers and wants to spread this love.  
07. He thinks he will be able to unite the world through a big hamburger feast fest.  
08. He wants to win a hamburger eating contest.  
09. He wants to work in a fast food restaurant (someones stealing Tala's reasons! XD!)  
10. He just simply enjoys eating them and it's not like he's gonna get fat from eating them.

* * *

03. Was inspired by Hetalia, in America's character song 'Hamburger Street' he says something that sounds like 'Hero Burger', plus he always wants to be the hero, I guess 02. was also inspired from this. XD! I would really appreciate some obsessions/addicitons for characters that don't have one yet (I have ones Mathilda, Zomb, Cenotaph, Miguel and Eddy though). Next chapter will appear on the 4th of November...Yeah you'll just have to wait an see who's got another addiction. XD!


	56. Johnny's Muffin Stealing Obsession

Thank you to mrboogie94 and AquilaTemptestas for reviewing! XD! I was very specific with the date of my next update because today is my birthday and I have one of my favourite characters obseesions to show you! XD! This idea came from conversations with .QueenViolet. where we ended up having Johnny muffin obsessed, but had already written the Mariah Muffin Obsession by then so I decided to have Johnny s_tealing _muffins since he often does in our conversations. XD!

* * *

01. He loves muffins.  
02. He's too shy to ask for one.  
03. He wants to be the muffin man.  
04. He wants to be like Mariah (who is muffin obsessed.)  
05. He likes Mariah and wants to impress her.  
06. He steals them FOR him and Mariah to share.  
07. So no one else can have muffins.  
08. He could does it to keep them and use them as ammo or destroy them, because in reality he despises them!  
09. So that Enrique can't have any muffins (that Oliver probably baked - and his muffins are the best! XD!)  
10. He has a muffin collection.

* * *

Next is Ming Ming and Enrique. XD!


	57. Ming Ming's Texting Addiction

Thank you to AquilaTempestas and .QueenViolet. for reviewing! XD! Lot's of people are often texting on thier mobile phones these days and Ming Ming seems like one of those people. (Someone like Emily is the type of girl who wouldn't be on her cell phone 24/7.) XD!

* * *

01. To look like she has friends.  
02. She is actually very popular and has many friends.  
03. The phone has cursed her.  
04. She thinks it will prevent her from arthritis.  
05. She finds it as a form of exercise.  
06. She's trying to break the World Record for the most texts sent in a day.  
07. She has nothing better to do, and doesn't feel like singing (or she has a sore throat.)  
08. To make the guys jealous that she may have a boyfriend.  
09. She's not texting, she's playing games on her mobile phone.  
10. It's the only way she can communicate with people without them running away screaming, holding onto their ears.

* * *

Next is Enrique and Mariah XD!


	58. Enrique's Key Rattling Addiction

Thank you to Jupiterfire9774 and AquilaTemptestas for reviewing. XD! Oh my, so close to 200 reviews :3. I got this idea from TV, a lady said something about rattling keys...

* * *

01. He likes the sound they make.  
02. To allow his girlfriends to know that he has lots of places they can go and not be disturbed.  
03. To see how long it is until someone notices the sound.  
04. Just to show off that he has a bunch of keys.  
05. He doesn't trust his maids to carry the keys.  
06. To allow the maids and his girlfriends and whoever that he has a spare set of keys for all the locks in his house.  
07. It annoys people, especially Johnny.  
08. Key rattling is the 'in' thing at the moment.  
09. To make him forget bad stuff and calm down.  
10. To distract himself.

* * *

Next is Mariah and Cenotaph XD!


	59. Mariah's Pink Obsession

Thank you to yuriAMANDAyaoi and AquilaTemptestas for reviewing! XD! Also, thank you to Gosalyn2007 for the suggestion, I'm sorry I didn't use all your ideas, but they just seemed more like she wears pink clothes because she is obsessed with pink, but not WHY she obsessed with pink. The first three are from Gosalyn2007's ideas, I changed them a little.

* * *

01. She was given a pink Beyblade.  
02. She has natural pink hair.  
03. She was always forced to wear pink clothes.  
04. She thought that Ray would like her more.  
05. It shows that she is very girly despite being a Beyblader (which is thought to be more of a guy thing, at least in her village.)  
06. It suits her.  
07. She wants to blind everyone with too much pink.  
08. Pink is her lucky colour.  
09. Girls in her village HAVE to wear pink.  
10. She can only find things she likes in pink.

* * *

Next is Cenotaph, Joseph and Gary. XD! Uh my, first reviewer will be the 200th...That's loads and it makes me happy~ XD!


	60. Cenotaph's Statue Obsession

Thank you to AquilaTempestas and yuriAMANDAyaoi for reviewing! XD! 200+ reviews! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this fic! XD! Creepy obsession for a creepy character, if you don't remember who Cenotaph is, (I often mix up him, Lupinex and Sanguinex up...Well more Lupinex and Sanguinex... -_-') he's the mummy-like Dark Blader. XD!

* * *

01. Because it makes him feel less lonely.  
02. He stole them and plans to make money from them.  
03. They were all people once until he turned them into stone.  
04. He wants to look rich.  
05. The more statues you have, the cooler and more popular you are.  
06. It's not that he's obsessed with getting them, someone puts them in his house/castle/pyramid for some reason.  
07. He can pretend that he is throwing a big party.  
08. He puts them in front of his house (castle/pyramid?) to scare people off.  
09. They are for spiritual reasons.  
10. He was told that having statues would break his curse.


	61. Joseph's Ninja Obsession

This one was thought up by noticing how Joseph seems to enjoy sneaking around! XD! Ten more left...Unless I can think up more...-_-' I do not own Beyblade or Naruto.

* * *

01. He finds it fun to sneak around.  
02. He thinks ninjas are awesome.  
03. Who doesn't want to be a ninja?  
04. Ninja's make life interesting.  
05. He wants to learn all the ninjutsu. (Ninja techniques.)  
06. He wants to be Hokage (Fire Shadow - He wants to be the leader) of Konoha (Leaf Village). (Basically he wants to be the best ninja and boss of a ninja village).  
07. He heard that he can make lots of money.  
08. He enjoys the lifestyle of a ninja.  
09. He wants to wear ninja clothes.  
10. He thinks ninjas are WAY better than pirates.

* * *

I like ninjas and pirates equally...Next is Gary and Daichi XD!


	62. Gary's Bear Obsession

Thank you to Gosalyn2007 for reviewing! XD! This was suggested by dragonchild25. I do not own 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears' nor 'Winnie the Pooh' and Beyblade...If I did own Beyblade, there'd be more series and maybe characters songs by everyone too... XD!

* * *

01. He thinks they are cute.  
02. He notices that bears like his favourite food.  
03. He has a bear for a Bit-Beast.  
04. He thinks he is like a bear.  
05. His favourite story as a child was 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears' and/or 'Winnie the Pooh'.  
06. His family worship bears.  
07. Bears are his favourite animal.  
08. As he grew up his parents told him all about how great bears were.  
09. He was raised by bears.  
10. He had a cuddly bear toy when he was little it was his favourite toy.

* * *

Next is Daichi and Mathilda. XD!


	63. Daichi's Obsession With The Outdoors

Thank you to AquilaTemptestas and Jupiterfire9774 for reviewing. XD! This was suggested by dragonchild25.

* * *

01. He was born in the wild.  
02. He spent alot of time in the outdoors with his dad.  
03. It's all part of his 'monkey instinct'.  
04. Indoors makes him feels caged up.  
05. He feels so free in the fresh air.  
06. He finds it fun and an adventure.  
07. He lived in a village which was near a large forest.  
08. Going outside is never boring.  
09. He has many hiding places in which he stores sercret stuff that no one knows about.  
10. He has many wild animal friends and likes to visit them often.

* * *

Next is Mathilda and Max. Ooh look M&M XD! Ok that wasn't fuuny -_-'


	64. Mathilda's Butterfly Obsession

Thank you to AquilaTempestas and Gosalyn2007 for reviewing! XD! This one was screaming in my face, I was trying to think of one and there was something with butterflies on the TV.

* * *

01. They're pretty.  
02. She thinks they are secretly fairies, she wants to be a fairy.  
03. It's her favourite song on Dance Dance Revolution.  
04. She turns into one when her Bit Beast attacks.  
05. If she was as beautiful as a butterfly, someone might ask her out. (Like Miguel, Raul or Oliver)  
06. To show how feminine she really is.  
07. She is part butterfly.  
08. She enjoys chasing them and trying to catch them.  
09. Her parents have a butterfly collection and have influenced her to have an interest in them.  
10. She enjoys this style of swimming.

* * *

Happy New Year! :D


	65. Max's Mustard And Mayonaise Addiction

A mustard obsession for Max was suggested by Jupiterfire9774. But I thought I'd put BOTH mustard and mayonaise since in the Japanese version Max has mayonaise, but it's mustard in the English dub. XD! And I struggled to get 10 whole reasons for both of them...-_-'

* * *

01. It tastes good on EVERYTHING!  
02. He doesn't want to put ketchup on everything like his teammates, so he puts mustard/mayonnaise on it instead.  
03. He likes to see everyone's reactions when he eats it.  
04. He doesn't Have a mayonnaise addiction, no, 'Mayonnaise Addiction' is his favourite song by Shonen Knife.  
05. Mustard yellow is his favourite colour.  
06. Colonel Mustard is always who he plays as when playing Cluedo (Clue in America).  
07. He thinks that he'll look tougher if he eats mustard/mayonnaise on any food, no matter how gross it seems.  
08. It makes him seem childish, cute and not very smart, so he can manipulate people this way.  
09. He was told to put mustard/mayonaise on some of his food by his mum and thought she meant ALL food.  
10. He's been having mustard/mayonaise on his food for years, now food tastes strange without it.

* * *

Next is Eddy and Brooklyn. XD!


	66. Eddy's Basketball Obsession

Thank you to Gosalyn2007, yuriAMANDAyaoi, AquilaTempestas and .QueenViolet. for reviewing! XD!

* * *

01. It's his favourite sport.  
02. Actually, in his opinion, it's the best sport ever.  
03. He's good at it.  
04. He comes from a family who loves basketball.  
05. It's the one thing he's good at.  
06. It's the most popular sport in his hometown.  
07. Playing basketball is the only thing he knows how to do besides Beyblading.  
08. His father FORCES him to play basketball.  
09. He's tall so it's easy for him to play.  
10. Gets more fangirls then other sports, at least that's what he thinks.

* * *

Next is Brooklyn, Tyson and Zomb. XD!


	67. Brooklyn's Obsession With Being Lonely

Thank you to yuriAMANDAyaoi, Gosalyn2007, AquilaTempestas, Norweg91 and InsanityRulez (who I'm guessing used to be Jupiterfire9774) for reviewing! XD! Sorry that I haven't done any updates for a month, at first I was too lazy to write and then I was busy...Even though I STILL have a few of these written ages ago...Anyway I knew I had to update today because I realised that this has been going on for over a year! XD! Thank you to Annette Kyubii for this Obsession! XD!

* * *

01. He's afraid of people.  
02. Too selfish to share space with anyone.  
03. He's always been alone, so he's used to it.  
04. He's not always alone! His birds keep him company.  
05. He finds it fun to be alone.  
06. He wants to be like Prussia from Hetalia, who likes being lonely. (Or so it seems...)  
07. No one wants to be around him.  
08. He's copying Kai who's a loner and/or Yamato/Matt Ishida (from Digimon).  
09. He believes that loners get MORE fangirls. (At least in Kai's case and I think in Yamato/Matt's aswell, they do.)  
10. He doesn't like people.

* * *

Next is T-T-T-Tyson! Followed by a Zombie! I mean Zomb! XD!


	68. Tyson's Obsession With Eating

Eheheheh, it's been a while since I've updated...Anything. -_-; I'm sorry. D: I've been busy or distracted or unmotivated. This was suggested by Gosalyn2007, who also wrote the first six reasons.

* * *

01. He's always the first to the buffet table  
02. He needs a shovel instead of a fork to eat  
03. He wants to gain weight  
04. Eating is his hobby, besides Beyblading of course  
05. He's always hungry  
06. He has the stomach of the elephant  
07. He's obsessed with food, so naturally, he's obsessed with eating it too!  
08. Eating is his favourite thing to do when not Beyblading or sleeping.  
09. He's going to enter an eating competition.  
10. He was told eating is good, so he eats so that people will see him as a good person.


	69. Zomb's Opera Obsession

Zomb, I remember ages ago (a year and a half, I think) .QueenViolet. and I thought that Zomb would make a good opera singer and would enjoy going/working there. (We also thought Robert would like to go watch, Oliver sometimes too, I'm sure they'd be in for a suprise if they saw Zomb there.) XD!

* * *

01. He finds it fun. (To go and watch or be part of the show.)  
02. Robert goes there, so he can spy on him and look for a weakness so that Sanguinex can beat him.  
03. Oliver sometimes goes, so Zomb could challenge him after the show.  
04. He is great at singing opera style.  
05. He wants to be the 'Phantom of the Opera'.  
06. He IS the 'Phantom of the Opera'.  
07. He has nothing better to do.  
08. Being an actor in the opera pays well.  
09. He has been going to the opera ever since he was little, it would feel strange if he didn't go weekly.  
10. Sanguinex forces him and the other two Dark Bladers to go to the opera with him.


	70. Miguel's Gargoyle Obsession

Thank you to Citation1948, Bey-beyfan, .QueenViolet., yuriAMANDAyaoi, Gosalyn2007 and AquilaTempestas for reviews. :D

* * *

01. He's heard that statues are all the rage and that gargoyles are the most popular.  
02. To feel protected in his house (especially if Barthez happened to want to visit).  
03. He thinks that gargoyles are cool.  
04. He wanted to have a gargoyle collection.  
05. He makes gargoyles for a living, they are mainly for churches.  
06. He makes gargoyles for a living, but no one wants them.  
07. His Bit-Beast forces Miguel to decorate his house with gargoyles.  
08. It's some occult thing.  
09. To make his Bit-Beast less lonely.  
10. To make himself less lonely.


	71. Michael's Baseball Obsession

Thank you to AquilaTempestas, MyEvilHead, kaihil lover, Yoko Fujioka, ChaosNeko, yuriAMANDAyaoi and chocolatexloverx16 for reviews. Also thank you to Gosalyn2007 for the first six reasons.

* * *

01. He likes to throw the ball.  
02. His dad taught him to play baseball when he was young.  
03. He likes to get dirty.  
04. He wants to join Major League Baseball.  
05. His hero is the late Babe Ruth.  
06. It makes it easy for him to launch his Beyblade when he throws a slugger.  
07. He's forced to play baseball.  
08. It's the only thing he's good at (besides Beyblading).  
09. He knows it makes him popular and he can get girls.  
10. He can get lots of money if he becomes a professional baseball player.


End file.
